Conventionally, there is known a cosmetic container including a container main body housing inside a solid cosmetic material or a cosmetic material made by solidifying a powdered cosmetic material, a cover removably mounted on this container main body, and an application body such as a puff, wherein the application body is housed between the cosmetic material and the cover in a compressed state when the cover is mounted on the container main body (when the cover is closed), and a user can pick up with his/her fingers and take out the application body for use in application when the cover is removed from the container main body (when the cover is opened) (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-125750 (Patent Literature 1)).